Over the last decade the assignee of the present application, Gas Turbine Efficiency Sweden AB, has developed proprietary technology relating to aircraft turbine engine washing. This technology comprises applying pressurized water or washing fluid to the aircraft engines at the air inlet end and collecting the waste fluid at the exhaust outlet end, and a number of devices and methods have been claimed in several patents and patent applications.
Nevertheless, there is still room for further development in this field. In particular the accessibility of aircraft engines varies substantially between aircraft types and models. Thus, for rear engines that are mounted centrally on the aircraft it is difficult to gain appropriate access in order to attach and/or position the washing equipment using the current state of the art technology. In particular, rear engines can be located as high up as at about 30-40 feet above ground, which makes it difficult to use standard lifting means available at the airports. One would need to have access to a crane or similar heavy duty machinery in order to lift the apparatus to this height.